


Full Moon and Crescent

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [17]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Big Spoiler Warning, Episode: s01e01 Witch Bottle (Castlevania), Gen, Spoiler Potential, fight, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Alucard's brief fight with his father. Anger can do terrible things to a relationship.(Ask.FM request.)(MAJOR SPOILER WARNING. This fills in a blank of the series. Steer clear in case you haven't seen it yet!)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Full Moon and Crescent

Alucard stumbled back, clutching at the slash across his chest. His father was enraged beyond words, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t still deliver admonishing words. “You expect me to stand by while the murderers of your mother are still out there?! Impudent half-blood!”

Alucard bared his fangs in return, growling at his father. As much as he could understand the rage over the sheer unfair behavior his mother had suffered at the hands of that ungrateful bastard of a bishop, this was no reason to condemn all humans to a fate worse than death. It would mean that all of Wallachia would have to suffer for what one man did, and what so many dozens more were unable to prevent. They should have been there. He should have been there. But it was too late, and they could only honor Lisa’s memory by not making rash decisions.

“You know how she looked at her fellow humans. She saw the fear they were controlled by, the sheer terror that was brought upon them through the church. She was on the way of enlightening them, until the church struck in a time of weakness. Do not take this as a chance to eradicate those who couldn’t do anything against it!”

Dracula laughed, a wild and bitter howl, and unleashed a fireball towards Alucard, which he barely dodged. “You have the _nerve_ to defend them so. You stood by idly as your mother was dragged from her home, and you left her to die when she begged in the dungeons! How could you claim to have loved her when you abandoned her so?!”

Alucard cried out in pain as a barrage of sharp winds hit him, leaving countless wounds on his skin. His father had lost any sense of restraint, and he would and could kill Alucard, if he couldn’t come up with a sounder defense than begging him to remember what had been. The dhampir stumbled back against a pillar, and his father no longer made any moves to attack him. A cold glare had come to the eyes Alucard knew could be filled with love and admiration. It was terrifying to behold.

“Do not talk of them any more… Or I will kill you. You are my son, but that does not mean that I cannot kill you.” Dracula was seething with an ill-concealed anger. “Leave, before I lose my last bit of sense!”

Alucard hissed quietly. He didn’t want to antagonize his father more than necessary. He didn’t have the power to overcome the force of a pure-blooded vampire. While his father still let him, he began limping away, leaving droplets of blood behind. His father would have no interest in them. He was safe from Dracula, but his servants might have different ideas about that.

He snuck out into the night, headed towards a small city. Gresit had an extensive system of catacombs. There, he would find refuge. Asleep deep down. The wound across his chest had been the most terrifying one. His father had almost hit his heart with just a single slash. If he had been more human than already, Alucard would have simply died of blood loss. But he could still hold on. He had to.

Because there was only one chance to defeat his father. And he had to bide this time.


End file.
